


What did you do Megatron

by Transformer_Fan_Girl_01



Series: Artemis life With Ultra Magnus [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01/pseuds/Transformer_Fan_Girl_01
Summary: "Megatron what did you do"........ "I turned you into a femme."





	1. battle problems

What did you do Megatron 1  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Talking”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Optimus and Megatron were fighting until Megatron pulled out a device and pointed it at Prime. “Well Prime this will be interesting ?! Megatron said  
Then shot! What happened surprised all the autobots because what was there instead of the mech they knew was now a femme.  
“What did you do to me Megatron?!!!!” The femme said.  
“Oh I just changed you into a femme Prime and a sexy one in fact.” said Megatron. “What! That is what you did to me? You turned me into a femme? Why ? “ said Optimus. “Because I need a queen of course and since you are my equal you were perfect except you were a mech so I did the next best thing I changed you into a femme.” Megatron saying it like it was normal. “Sir is that you?” said Prowl. Prowl was running towards them and pointed his acid pellet gun at Megatron. “Well see you around Optimus. Oh and you might want to change your name.” said megatron.”Decepticons retreat.” Megatron yelled. When the decepticons were gone prowl ask optimus to come with him to go see Ratchet.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In The Autobot Medbay)  
“What in the pit did that fragger do to you Optimus?!!!!!” said ratchet.  
“Well ratchet he shot me with a gun and this happened.” said optimus  
“Well we have to give you a new name we can’t call you optimus.” Ratchet said. “I got one already ratchet my designation now is Artemis Prime.” said optimus now artemis.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued.  
What optimus looks like when turned into a femme. http://orig07.deviantart.net/3a2c/f/2013/104/1/9/tf___organic_fem_optimus_by_merrypaws-d61pmnc.jpg


	2. what does the crew think ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well lets see what the crew thinks of the situation.
> 
> And please tell me how you would think the mech's would act.

“Talking”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And where do you think you are going Artemis” said Ratchet  
“To my office to fill out some datapads.”said Artemis  
“Oh now you don’t you are staying out of that offices and you will be going to the rec-room.” said ratchet. “And you are going to tell them that they can stop worrying about you and stop annoying me.”ratchet said  
“Ok Ratchet I will go do that.” said Artemis.

While Artemis is walking to the rec-room he meets ultra magnus in the hall and ultra magnus starts making a conversation when they are walking to the rec-room.  
“So Artemis is it now?” said Ultra magnus.  
“Yes so what do you think the crew's reactions will be?” said Artemis.  
“Well lets see shall we.” said ultra magnus.  
So that is when the doors to the rec-room opened and what they saw surprised them was everybot cheering what looked like a dance battle.  
But what surprised them was that the people dance battling was jazz and prowl against each other and what surprised them was that prowl was winning.  
And that is when everybot noticed us they looked and then jazz asked a question that surprised them.  
“Hey you want to try boss bot.?” said Jazz.  
What she said surprised everybot there.  
“Sure why not.” said Artemis.  
“Well who wants to go against..did you change your designation?” said Jazz.  
“Yes I did it is Artemis” said Artemis.  
Well Who wants to go against Artemis?” said Jazz  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well who do you want to dance against her with the song “Focus” playing.

Please comment and Kudos.<3 ;)


	3. Ultra Magnus and Artemis dance battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets see if Ultra Magnus can bet Artemis shall we? ;)

“Talking”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I will.” said Ultra Magnus.  
Everybot is surprised because they did not expect that because he is a rule book.  
“Ok so you guy’s will be dancing to ~focus~. Ready…... let the battle begin.” said Jazz.  
Now they are in the circle and right now Artemis is swaying her hips to the beat and now is striking poses pretty quick and ends in a backbend position.Now it is Ultra magnus’s turn what he did surprised everyone he did a spin then back flipped twice and started to doing the moonwalk.  
Now it is Artemis turn again she still is in the position she was last in and then she started to spin towards Ultra Magnus then She flips over him and lands perfectly and then slowly traces a finger down his arm.  
Now it is Ultra Magnus’s turn now spinning away from her he flips forward and then he slides to the left and then he pulls Artemis in hos arms and then they start dancing together first he starts spinning her slowly then gets faster and faster then he throws her in the air she does a backflip and he catches her and then dips her.  
And when they looked around what they saw was surprised, awed and flabbergasted looks.  
Then everybot started clapping loudly and they bowed.  
“That was amazing how did you do all those back and front flips they were awesome.” said sideswipe in awe.  
“Well everybot now that they are done let's make a vote everybot go in a both and put in your vote.” said Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess what you get to chose who is the winner but Before I put author chapter I have to have at lest 3 votes from someone different people each.
> 
> Please comment and kudos.<3 ;)


	4. bumblebee karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they just found out Artemis can sing.  
> and have a karaoke night

“Talking”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And the winner is Artemis”said Jazz  
“Congrats “said Sideswipe  
Will they were congratulating Artemis when Ratchet walked in and wonder what happened in here.  
“Can someone tell me what is going on!” said ratchet  
“Well Artemis and Ultra Magnus had a dance battle and Artemis won so we were congratulating them.” said Jazz  
“Oh so that is what happened hey Artemis did you Tell them you can sing.” said Ratchet mischievously.  
“Wait you can sing why did you not tell us we can have karaoke night to night.” said Sideswipe.  
“Yeah let's do it that sounds awesome.” said Bumblebee.  
So now they were setting up the speakers and microphones and the music player.  
“Well Bumblebee you are up first,” said Jazz.  
“Ok I will sing ~black and yellow~.” said bumblebee

~Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is  
Everything I do, I do it big  
Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing  
What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting  
Repping my town when you see me you know everything  
Black and yellow  
Black and yellow  
Black and yellow  
Black and yellow  
I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in  
Black and yellow  
Black and yellow  
Black and yellow  
Black and yellow  
I'ma bumble bee lit up like a Christmas tree  
Drinking Hennessy black, I'm from Tennessee  
Juicy J make their way on my own two  
Quarter mill for the Phantom, bitch I own you  
And that go for every G that I'm fucking with  
Black and yellow bitches all around me, yeah I dig  
In their purse, gotta get that reimburse  
On the bills and that purple pint of syrup  
And I stay Louie down to the socks  
Range, and watch, weed and glock  
Beans to pop  
My pants swoll with them rubberband knots  
I'm getting old but them rubber bands not nigga~

Eveybot claps and whistles.  
"Well that was Bumblebee and next is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~black and yellow~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuaYEJHZ_jc  
> Who should sing next? :)


	5. Ultra Magnus and Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets see if they can sing together shall we.

“Talking”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well that was Bumblebee and next is a duet by Ultra Magnus and Artemis.”said Jazz.  
“And what will you be singing for us guys.” said Bumblebee.  
“We will be singing ~Anything you can do I can do better~.” said Artemis.  
“Really this is going to be interesting.” said Jazz as he turned the music on.  
Artemis: Anything you can do I can do better  
... I can do anything better than you  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: Anything you can be I can be greater  
... Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
Artemis: No, you're not  
Ultra Magnus: Yes, I am  
Artemis: No, you're not  
Ultra Magnus: Yes, I am  
Artemis: No, you're not  
Ultra Magnus: Yes, I am, yes I am

Ultra Magnus: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
Artemis: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
Ultra Magnus: I can live on bread and cheese  
Artemis: And only on that?  
Ultra Magnus: Yes  
Artemis: So can a rat  
Ultra Magnus: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
Artemis: I can sing anything higher than you  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: Anything you can say I can say softer  
Artemis: I can say anything softer than you  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
Artemis: I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
Ultra Magnus: I can open any safe  
Artemis: Without being caught?  
Ultra Magnus: *scoff* you bet!  
Artemis: That's what I thought you crook  
Ultra Magnus: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
Artemis: I can hold any note longer than you  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't  
Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Ultra Magnus: No, you can't - yes, you can.  
When they were singing the last part Ultra Magnus lost his breath but Artemis was still singing and she kept it up till 3 minutes pasted.  
“Wow.” said an awestruck crowd.  
Well that was our duet. Now next is Ratchet.” said Jazz  
“Wait..What!! No way am I singing.” said Ratchet  
“Please Ratchet...for me.” said Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what should Ratchet do should he sing or does someone else I got someone else in mind but I let you chose.  
> Ratchet or The one I am Thinking about?


	6. Ratchet and Blaster karaoke night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ratchet singing and blaster beat boxing.

“Talking”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Please Ratchet …..for me.” said Artemis.  
When ratchet turned around what he saw broke his spark there was Artemis wearing a kicked turbopuppy look.   
“Fine but I need somebot to beatbox.” said Ratchet   
“I will do it.” said Blaster.  
“Ok We will be singing ~We will rock you~.” said Ratchet  
Music starts and blaster starts beatboxing.  
~Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise,   
Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place, singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man,   
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face, you big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you (sing it)  
We will we will rock you

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man,   
Pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you (sing it)  
We will we will rock you (everybody)  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you  
Alright~  
“Wow. Did Ratchet just sing like a pro?!” said sideswipe  
“Frag yeah to the pit he did!!” said Jazz.  
“And Blaster he put your beatboxing to shame but i got to say and Ratchet are you Artemis sire?” said Sideswipe.  
“What……….. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should ratchet be Artemis's sire or not up to you.


	7. The comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is Artemis's sire

“Talking”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And Blaster he put your beatboxing to shame but i got to say and Ratchet are you Artemis sire?” said Sideswipe.  
“What...how did you find out?” said and surprised ratchet.  
“Well lets see you both can sing you both have red in your paint job, you both have bad tempers and You both have great aim with anything you throw or shoot you pick.” said and amused Sideswipe.  
“Well frag to the pit you slagger you are smart...not.” said Artemis sarcastically.   
When Artemis cursed everybot was surprised and dumbstruck because Prime never curses ever like never ever. So when she said it was shocking.  
“Well There is another thing you have in common you both have a very impressive vocabulary.” said Jazz.  
“Well that is great but who is the carrier?” Said Prowl.  
“That is to be kept a secret till a need-to-know time.” said Ratchet.  
When Ratchet said that the alarms want off for an decepticon attack. So they all went out to protect the ark from them.  
But what they did not know was there lives were about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like and I please give me some carrier names please cause I don't now any.  
> Please comment and Kudos.  
> <3


	8. courting proposal's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in battle something shocking happens.

“Talking”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they went out to battle it was a blur no one was paying attention to when Artemis and Megatron where fighting they tripped and fell in a trench. And they were tumbling down and when Artemis was still dazed Megatron pinned her down.  
What happened next shocked the prime.  
“May I court you prime?” said Megatron.  
After he said that Ultra Magnus came to help but heard what Megatron said and immediately said his proposal to court.  
“I would also like to court you!” said Ultra Magnus.  
Well since two asked to court her she had to give them both a chance to court her and at the end she would have to chose one to be her sparkmate.  
“Well I believe you know what happens if two suiters chose the same femme….am I correct?” said Artemis.  
“Yes.” they both said.  
Then shot angry glares at each other.  
“Well it will begin tomorrow and you both got two days to impress me or I will not chose one of you.” said Artemis  
“Well see you tomorrow prime. Decepticons retreat!” said Megatron.  
When everybot got back to the ark he made announcement about the courting and eveybot had there own opinion about it. But it was her sire who was the most unpleased of the matter.  
“What the slag that glitch of a con is trying to court you?! No! It will not happen not now not ever!” said Ratchet.  
“I got to agree with Ratchet on this one mama but I will say What is done is done.” said Prowl.  
“Well at least Ultra proposed to court you as well or you would have to accept it right ther and now.” said Jazz.  
When that was said Artemis, Ratchet, Prowl and Ultra Magnus went to their quarters to get some recharge.  
“Well who bets Ultra will win the courting?!” said Smokescreen.  
Everybot except one voted he will the other voted for neither will win because they would have to get passed an angry sire to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who do you voted Ultra and Megatron won't win.


	9. Megatron's courting gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well right now is Megatron's turn right now to try to court Artemis lets see what he gives her.

“Talking”   
00000000000000  
Well we are in the ark let's see what Artemis is doing  
It turns out Artemis was in her quarters and she was going to her office so when she got to her office there on her desk is a gift she checked who it is from and on the tag it said “From your own War Lord.” So she opened it and what was inside surprised her there in the books was a jet black dagger made of rare metal. It was crafted with a lot of care and it was beautiful but what did not surprised her was it was a weapon. She picked it up and put it in her subspace it was pretty but he did not wow her with it because it is not what she would like from a sparkmate.  
So she went outside to get some fresh air when she went out she saw eveybot looking at her with stern faces.  
“And where do you think you are going young missy.” said Ironhide. “Out to the shooting range?!” said Artemis  
“Oh now you don’t you have to have a bot with you at all times we are not risking are Prime to a bot who can and will kidnap you.” said Wheeljack.  
“But uncle I can take care of myself and you know that.!” said an irritated Artemis.  
“What Wheeljack is your uncle!?” said an surprised Jazz.  
“Whoops..sorry Uncle.!” said Artemis.  
“Ok we would like to know how many are your family is on the ark and what are they to you and Ratchet.!” said an exasperated Sideswipe.  
“Ok where to start well Wheeljack and Ironhide are my uncles and older brothers to Ratchet and my aunt is Chromia Ironhide’s sparkmate. And I believe that is it. That is all I can tell you because my carrier’s side is a secret.” said Artemis.  
“Well that explains your great fighting ability you learned from both Ironhide and Chromia and how you could be happy at some times is from Wheeljack.” said Jazz.  
“Well i am going to the shooting range bye.” said Artemis.  
When she went to go to the shooting range Ironhide followed her to keep an optic on her. When they got there their is a box that said the same thing in her office when she opened it there in the box was a new blaster that is 5 times more better then her old one. And let's just say Ironhide was pissed. He swore the next time he see’s him he will be scrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next chapter it is Ultra Magnus's turn.


	10. Ultra Magnus's courting proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets see how well he did shall we.

“Talking”   
00000000000000000   
Artemis was just walking to her office when she got a com from Ultra Magnus. He asked if he could meet her in her office. She said I will be there soon. When she got to her office she saw Ultra Magnus with a datapad in his hand.   
“Hello Ultra Magnus what is it you want?” said Artemis.  
“I have a gift for you will you listen?” said a nervous Ultra Magnus.   
“Sure go ahead.” said Artemis.  
Now Ultra Magnus started to read his poem he wrote for her.  
“Do you now that I love you. I hope you do. Because i will do anything for you, but I do wonder will you do the same for me, I hope you do because I love you, I hope you do to.” said Ultra Magnus.  
When he finished reading Artemis had no words to say. Because She was so moved by the poem she could not speak but finally was able to.  
“Ultra I..I am speechless.” said Artemis.  
“Do you like it?” said Ultra Magnus.  
“Like it. I love it, Thank you so much.” said Artemis.  
After she said that she kissed him and he kissed back what they didn’t know was that her sire walked in when they started kissing. He was surprised then he wore a sinister smirk and then the couple stopped and looked at the door and they both weared different expressions.Artemis had and embarrassed look while Ultra Magnus has a terrified look and then started to make an explanation.  
“S-sir I am so sorry I was just-” said Ultra Magnus.  
“It is alright. You are somebot I would not mind you with my creation as long as you do not hurt her you are fine.” said an amused Ratchet.  
“Oh and I have something else for you Artemis.” said Ultra Magnus.   
Then he pulled out a box of energon confections he made himself. When she took it and opened it and put one in her mouth she smiled as her favorite flavor and it would taste like are dark chocolate.  
“I love em they are my favorite flavor how did you find out!?” said Artemis.  
“Well your uncle told me when I asked.” said Ultra Magnus.  
“Oh which one?” said Artemis.  
“Well it was……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which uncle do you think told him.


	11. The chosen sparkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see who she chooses.

“Talking”  
00000000000000000  
“Well it was Wheeljack.” said Ultra Magnus.  
“Know I couldn’t trust him with that information. Oh well but I got good news I have chose who has won my affection and it is….” said Artemis  
But then the alarms went off so they all went to where the trouble is and there the decepticons. Megatron waiting for Artemis to chose who won her affection.  
“Well who do you chose!?” said Megatron.  
“I chose Ultra Magnus.” said Artemis.  
“What why him he is such a fragger?” said Megatron.  
“Because he gave me things I wanted love and He even tried to know what I liked and unlike you he gave them to me personally.” said Artemis.  
“I will not stand for this! Decepticons attack and capture Prime!” said Megatron.  
“Not going to happen.” said Ultra Magnus. “Autobots attack.”  
So now the battle begins but Ultra Magnus is fighting Megatron instead so when they were fighting Soundwave came up behind Artemis and was about to knock her out but her sire had other plans.  
“Stay away from my Creation you fragging son of a glitch and go to the pit!” said an enraged Ratchet.  
And then he throw a wrench at Soundwaves helm and knock him unconscious.  
Then they heard a cry of pain and everybot turned to see who cried in pain and there on the ground with a severed limb is megatron about to die by Ultra Magnus's servo and then he brought the sword down and killed Megatron.  
Then he went up to Artemis and encircled her waist in his arms and kissed her and she kissed back then they turned to everybot and together said “The war is over. Victory to the Autobots.”  
“Till all are one.” said Artemis.  
“Till all are one.” said every autobot and decepticons who are now going to follow their prime.  
Then all went to the ark to go set up a bonding ceremony for Ultra Magnus and Artemis. But when they get there Artemis and Ratchet are about to get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think the surprise is?


	12. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everybot meets Artemis carrier and when she And Ultra Magnus bond.

“Talking”  
0000000000  
When they got there somebot was waiting in the Arks entrance.  
When they got there Artemis and Ratchet have surprised face and they shouted the bots name.  
“Goldstorm.” they said in unison and they both ran to the femme who now has a name.  
“I missed you carrier.” said Artemis.  
When she said that many bots were shocked and were just watching the scene play out in front of them.  
“I missed you to My little Bitlite and Ratchet I missed you so much.” said Goldstorm.  
“I missed you to.” said Ratchet.  
After he said that he went up and kissed her. Now the crew started cat-calling and saying go get a room. After they did that Ratchet just Stuck his glosae out and started to drag Goldstorm to the group and introduced them except for Wheeljack and Ironhide because they already know each other. Than they told her about how her creation became a femme and that she was getting bonded.  
“Ok I would like to know who my Creation is bonding to please.” said Goldstorm.  
“I am mama.” said Ultra Magnus.  
“Hmm you will be a fine mech for my creation.” said Goldstorm. “You have my blessing.”  
So they started to get the ceremony ready since they where on earth for such along time the borud the part where the female has to wear a Dress. So Jazz ordered a beautiful Blue and Red dress for Artemis. So they were decorating the Ark with so many things Like crystal flowers and putting banners saying “congratulations” and they setted up a table with all kinds of treats like energon goodies and Artemis’s favorite flavor and there was an rich oil cake with 5 layers and there was high-grade because it was a special occasion and there was an arc of beautiful Red and Blue roses where they will be Bonded under. And there was Ironhide getting ready to say their vows for them. And in the room artemis is in she is putting on the dress that jazz and many other bots asked she wear for her bonding but she agreed. But she was going to add something she added a autobot pin to the waist band that is own the hip. So everybot was ready. Ultra Magnus was under the arc waiting for Artemis to come through the doors and when she did everybot was speechless because there was Artemis in a beautiful dress coming down the aisle and going under the arc right next to Ultra Magnus. So now Ironhide says the vows and they both say I do and kissed each other and than the crowd erupted and cheered for them and then the party begin everybot got some cake, high-grade, goodies and now the new couple go to their shared quarters and open up their chest plates and put there sparks together and are bounded and then they get some recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what till next time for the next story of the Series.


End file.
